


weirdness

by Captain_Kinna



Category: Mega Man (Cartoon 1994), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bass is a little shit, Gen, not really any one canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kinna/pseuds/Captain_Kinna
Summary: This first chapter is a random drabble from the thoughts I had after learning about the various rumors surrounding what was supposed have come out with the third season.  Anything that fits somehow with this first will also go in here, maybe I'll pile enough together to start turn into a proper series.





	weirdness

Stomping down the hallway, Protoman was almost mad enough to forget the weight under his arm if not for the fact that it was the source of his ire. All the other masters made it their business to stay as far away from him as they possibly could right then.

Bursting through the door into Wily's workshop, he had a shot of joy at seeing the old man jump slightly before returning his attention to the problem that had brought him there in the first place.

“There better be an explanation for this intrusion,” Dr. Wily stated once he'd recovered himself.

“THIS!” Protoman snapped, pointing at where he'd dropped Bass, “What were you even thinking making that thing? A little kid no less!?”

Bass started to make an indignant comment back before finding his mouth covered by Protoman's hand.

“Money vas on the tight side at ze time. Simply made him smaller to save matterials,” Wily answered, “I don't see vhat your problem vith him is, you vanted a little brother, vell, now you have vone. Maybe now you'll get something done regarding that little blue pest,” the doctor muttered.

There was a sharp inhale from his right-hand, making the scientist wonder just where he'd learned that from.

“Doc, I'm going to level with you,” Protoman started before pointing at Bass, “THAT is not a little brother, that is a butt-smear with a superiority complex!” he was yelling at this point.

Dr. Wily looked at the two a moment before snorting lightly.

“Funny, that's about how I vould describe you most days,”

Protoman was less then amused with this.

“Are you going to fix this or what?” Protoman asked after a minute.

“Jehs, vell, there is vone small problem with that idea,” Dr. Wily answered.

“Yeah, and just what would that be?”

“He's YOUR problem vhen not needing repairs,” the doctor answered, “Now, off with the both of you. Some of us have real vork to be doink right now,” he added, waving them both away.

Protoman started to opened his mouth to protest, only to be shoo'd off once again, finally stomping out of the room. It was obvious that this method wasn't going to work, he would need to figure something else out to get rid of the little pest.

Speaking of, he was still following after him.

“Hey,” Bass started, jogging after Protoman, “What's a butt-smear?”

“Look in the mirror,” Protoman answered, finding a small amount of amusement from the various sounds of indignation and annoyance as they continued walking along.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the funny thought behind this short number; I know that most of the robotic characters in the Ruby-Spears series are aged up to appear around their twenties rather then their child-like selves of the games. At some point after finding out about the Bass rumor it crossed my mind to wonder what his appearance would have been like and I ended up laughing myself silly with the thought of Bass still having a twelve year old body and being obsessed with making Protoman see him as the superior little brother.
> 
> The other thing that had me in stitches was the thought of Scott McNeil having this arguement with himself.


End file.
